Beauté pure
by l'existance d'une vie
Summary: OS.La guerre est finie. La population sorcière se relève. Et parmi eux, un ange blond prend son envol.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif.

_**Beauté pure**_

Entendez-vous ce silence ?

Apaisant, réconfortant, libérateur.

Il réconforte les cœurs, panse les blessures, réchauffes les âmes.

L'entendez-vous ?

Ce calme que l'on accueille à bras ouvert après tant de souffrances, tant de tueries, de cris déchirants, de râles d'agonie.

Cette absence bienfaisante de cris, de murmures angoissés, de chuchotements terrifiés.

Ressentez-vous cette atmosphère sereine ?

Disparue cette tension omniprésente, cette peur panique de voir un être cher mourir.

Envolé ce désespoir inqualifiable de voir tout ce à quoi l'on tient disparaître, être anéanti.

Chassées ces ténèbres qui détruisaient l'espoir de jours meilleurs, enlevaient toute volonté, tuaient.

Plus aucun murmure, plus aucune parole.

Juste le silence.

Le silence

Ecoutez.

…

Les flocons tombent sur l'herbe du parc autrefois verte, devenue rouge.

Rouge foncé. Rouge carmin. Rouge sang.

Cette eau pure tombée du ciel semble vouloir effacer les traces d'un combat sanglant, atroce, féroce.

Elle recouvre ce parc d'un manteau d'une blancheur éclatante, aveuglante.

Et ce froid le sentez-vous ?

Ce froid mordant qui semble chasser les derniers effluves de cadavres, de sang, de mort.

Ce froid qui vous pénètre de l'intérieur, qui vous fait oubliez toutes les horreurs vécues, qui ne laisse que cette sensation glaciale, qui vous prouve que vous êtes en vie.

Ce froid fige le temps, fige le monde, comme s'il décidait de lui accorder un répit.

Faire une pause, s'éloigner de tous ses soucis, s'évader, partir loin, très loin.

Dans un monde inconnu, propre à chaque être.

Un havre de paix. Une bouffée d'air fraîche. Un exutoire.

C'est l'hiver.

C'est aussi une renaissance.

La guerre est finie.

Ecoutez

…

Ces flocons d'une pureté enchanteresse tourbillonnent, entrent dans une danse connue d'eux seuls.

Délicatement, ils atteignent le sol, l'effleurent avant de s'y poser en une caresse pleine de légèreté.

Puis, d'autres viennent les recouvrir, les enlacer. Ils ne font plus qu'un.

Ils recouvrent tout, effacent les quelques traces rouges venues entacher l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard après cette lutte sans merci.

Parfois même, certains de ces flocons viennent à la rencontre des quelques courageux sortis malgré le froid glacial.

Ils les recouvrent de leur pureté, les lavent de leur crime, de leurs actes impardonnables, leur donnent une deuxième chance.

La chance de tout recommencer, de repartir à zéro, de réapprendre à vivre.

L'espoir renaît.

La vie reprend son cours.

Le peuple se relève.

Ecoutez

…

Vivre.

Marcher.

N'est-ce pas similaire ?

On avance, un pas après l'autre.

Doucement.

Plus Rapidement.

De plus en plus vite.

Et puis on veut aller trop vite. On trébuche.

Mais finalement ce n'est pas grave.

Parce qu'on se relève toujours.

Et on recommence.

C'est cela vivre.

Trébucher pour mieux se relever.

Se relever.

Ecoutez

…

Les flocons continuent leur danse, tombant du ciel qui en cet instant est d'une couleur grise indéfinissable.

Un peu comme les yeux d'une certaine personne qui se tient devant un lac gelé.

Il s'agit d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Il porte un lourd manteau qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux ainsi qu'une écharpe verte et argent et une paire de gant gris.

Les traits de son visage sont fins. Cependant, aucune émotion n'y est décelable.

Sa bouche aux fines lèvres est quelque peu bleuie par le froid contrairement à ces pommettes qui elles abordent une adorable rougeur.

Son regard quant à lui se perd au loin, semblant voir quelque chose que lui-même est en mesure de distinguer.

Quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombent devant ses yeux. Cependant, il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

La neige tombe, le couvre, l'enlace, s'accroche à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux.

Sa pâleur se fait plus distincte avec cette blancheur immaculée qui doucement, lentement tombe d'en haut.

On eût dit un ange. Un ange blond tombé du ciel tel un flocon de neige.

Un ange aux traits délicats, comme taillés dans le marbre.

Un ange au regard hypnotisant, attirant, troublant.

Un ange dont les lèvres s'étirent en un sourire timide mais heureux.

Doucement, il lève la tête vers ce ciel gris.

Et alors son sourire s'agrandit.

Ses paupières se ferment.

Il semble serein, paisible.

Paisible

Ecoutez

…

Un rayon de soleil vient effleurer la peau satinée du jeune homme.

Les flocons cessent peu à peu de tomber, laissant place à la lumière bienfaitrice du soleil.

Les alentours se retrouvent illuminés, baignés de lumière.

Tout semble briller de l'intérieur.

L'épaisse couche de neige sur laquelle la lumière du soleil se reflète semble rayonner, rendant toute personne aveugle face à cette luminosité éblouissante.

Mais _il_ ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Ses paupières sont toujours closes.

Il semble figé telle une statue de glace.

Son sourire lui est resté.

Une légère brise vient soulever ses cheveux d'un blond irréel en un effleurement furtif, presque timide.

Puis, doucement, l'ange blond ouvre les yeux, laissant voir deux perles grises incandescentes.

Tous ses démons semblent l'avoir quitté à jamais.

Plus aucune ombre ne vient obscurcir ses prunelles.

Il est comme un nouveau-né, il redécouvre le monde.

Alors, une unique larme roule sur sa joue, seul vestige de ses souffrances, de ses douleurs, de la guerre.

Jamais plus il ne versera de larmes si ce n'est des larmes de joie, il s'en fait la promesse.

Jamais plus il n'aura à suivre les ordres d'autrui, il se le jure.

Jamais plus aucun mal ne l'atteindra, il fera tout pour cela.

Car aujourd'hui, il est libre.

Enfin.

Ecoutez.

Entendez-vous le chant de ce rossignol qui soudainement déploie ses ailes et s'en va toucher le ciel ?

Entendez-vous le balancement furtif des arbres ?

Entendez-vous la Nature se réveiller après ces longues années d'absence ?

Lui les entend.

Il se laisse bercer par eux.

Ne fait qu'un avec eux.

L'oiseau s'est échappé de sa cage dorée.

Il est libre.

Ses parents ne sont plus là pour lui interdire de vivre.

Aujourd'hui il est lavé de toutes accusations.

Aujourd'hui ses chaînes ont été brisées.

Aujourd'hui un ange blond prend enfin son envole.

Ecoutez

…

Vous entendrez certainement un cœur battre paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Etrange ? Incompréhensible ? Nul ?

Reviews please ! : D


End file.
